


【Graves/Newt】毕业典礼之后

by EllenGreen163



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenGreen163/pseuds/EllenGreen163
Summary: 神奇动物学教授和他的美国留学生。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【原作】神奇动物在哪里/Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them  
> 【cp】Graves/Newt  
> 【分级】NC-17  
> 【注】年龄操作，部长年下攻

_——毕业典礼之后，我在有求必应屋等你，十一点半。_  
纽特看着手中这张羊皮纸，默默地把它塞到教师袍内侧的口袋中。纸条贴在心口的位置，有点发烫，纽特装作若无其事的样子继续在图书馆搜寻自己需要的书籍。  
这是他到霍格沃兹教书的第一年，虽然纽特曾经向邓布利多教授百般推辞，说自己一个都没能毕业的不合格学生如何胜任教书的工作，但是那个狡猾的变形课教授却说，你看，你忍心让你曾经那么喜欢的特拉福斯教授一边忙于授课一边照顾她刚出生的小安娜吗？  
不是那种喜欢……您别开玩笑……  
就是代课。如果你教得好我会说服校长考虑长久聘用。  
这……纽特还在犹豫。  
你将享受跟正式教师同等的待遇，休假啦，年终奖啦，还有——  
好吧，我答应。我就教到特拉福斯教授能回来继续上课为止。  
太好了。另外，可能也需要你给高年级的斯莱特林代几节药草课，没问题吧？  
没问题。  
不过是说着没问题。那些尖牙利齿的小蛇们没少捉弄这个看着就很好欺负的药草学代课教授。他第一次走进玻璃温室的时候就被不知道从哪里跑出来的魔鬼网缠住了脚，然后狠狠地摔在地上。该死的，这群孩子，明知道今天需要观察避光的魔法植物所以提前布置了魔鬼网？该说他们是聪明还是调皮？纽特觉得这不是什么大问题，毕竟他跟丽塔在上学时也没少捉弄宾斯教授，但是……总之，教授的威严还是要有的。  
纽特快速地解决掉腿上缠着的亮黑色植物，而后把笑得最惨的那几个斯莱特林罚去奖品陈列室做打扫，温室里安静了下来。接着他轻描淡写地说了一句：魔鬼网的粘液有毒，会让人不停地跳舞。你们几个最好去校医院看一下，但是——现在不能去，下课再去。没事，死不了人。  
他扫了一眼这些站在花房中的六年级和七年级斯莱特林们，有几个紧张地吞咽了一下口水。  
好了，可以开始上课了——  
“斯卡曼德教授，魔鬼网的粘液并没有毒。”  
那就是他第一次遇见帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。这个美国留学生毫不留情地拆穿了他小小的谎言。  
后来纽特发现这名斯莱特林的级长还选了他的高级神奇动物保护课，每周纽特见到他的次数一下子就多了起来。一年很快地过去，今天晚上，这批七年级的孩子们就要毕业了，之后便是各奔东西，有的甚至已经被家人安排好了工作，有的则选择继续深造，比如立志成为一名傲罗的帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。  
纽特答应帮他补习一些高级药草知识还有魔药知识，用那个美国孩子自己的话说就是，想要在接下来的傲罗训练中更加出色。纽特咕哝着说，那你还不如去精进你的魔咒。这个自大的小鬼居然说我的魔咒用不着精进，我的无杖魔法是在家训练的，比你们霍格沃兹教的难多了。  
哦，好吧。来，现场给我配置一份高级遗忘魔药。另一个坩埚里面是我熬了一半的爱情魔药，如果两边有一个搞砸了，你就别打算让我给你开小灶。  
好的，斯卡曼德教授。格雷夫斯特意加重了教授这一称呼。  
纽特懒得理他，独自一人跑到禁林去找八眼巨蛛的毒液。至于后来他是怎么被格雷夫斯精湛的无杖魔法从蛛网中解救出来的，这么丢人的事他就不想再回忆了。  
因为七年级的课程繁重，几乎每次都是帕西瓦尔把这一周的空闲时间写在羊皮纸上，在课后交给纽特，纽特圈出合适的时间，再还回去。  
所以……  
这都毕业了……  
纽特揉揉眉心，今晚的毕业典礼是每位教授都要出席的。邓布利多的意思是，不用太正式，又不是圣诞舞会。纽特心想，要真是圣诞舞会，我就不焦虑了好吗，我直接拿出来我四年级的那套礼服，改改长度就好。  
自暴自弃的纽特最后是选择了干净朴素的白衬衣搭配黑色蝙蝠式领结，一反常态地没有穿他喜欢的棕色花呢西装和配套的马甲，他套上黑色的马甲和西装外套，外面再穿上他的教师袍。  
校长致辞，教师代表致辞，学生代表致辞，魔法部部长致辞……我的天，这么无聊。还好自己当时没有参加。  
喂，纽特·斯卡曼德，你是被退学的那个，在这里庆幸什么？  
他自嘲了一下，打了个呵欠继续听着。无意中扫到坐在下面斯莱特林长桌的现任级长，哦，马上就不是了，纽特忍不住笑了，又很快地抿着嘴，低下头乖乖坐好。  
现在的纽特反而有点期待晚上十一点半在有求必应屋的会面，反正绝对比这个有意思。帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯从来不会让他的教授失望，完美地回答问题，在最短时间内调制出最好的魔药，面临八眼巨蛛依旧可以稳稳地拿住魔杖，魔杖不知道被丢在哪里时也不忘自己的无杖魔法。  
但是，这，有意思过头了。当纽特衣衫不整地倒在有求必应屋的那张双人床上时，他这么想着。  
“斯卡曼德教授，我想这么做很久了。”那个几乎跟他一样高的17岁男孩撑在他的上方，焦糖色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着自己，纽特有点呼吸困难，不是说他不喜欢帕西瓦尔这样，事实是，梅林的胡子啊，他喜欢极了。  
“斯卡曼德教授，请允许我——”帕西瓦尔伸出右手食指，带着色情意味从纽特的领口顺着那排半透明的白色衬衣扣子滑到他的皮带扣处。  
“不不不，停下。格雷夫斯！停下！”在他还保留一丝理智的时候，他抬手把对方推开。纽特，你在干什么？他还是个孩子！“你是我的学生，我是这里的教授。我们、我、我不能这样。已经很晚了，我就当刚才什么都没发生。你这么晚不回去睡，你的舍友不会起疑吗？”他翻身坐起，紧接着就要逃走。  
“斯卡曼德教授，我是级长，我自己一个人睡。”他伸手拽住纽特的西装袖子，这阻碍了瘦瘦高高的英国人弯腰捡起掉在地上的教师长袍。  
好吧，他忘了这小子到底有多优秀。  
“另外——今天是毕业典礼，过了今天，我就不是霍格沃兹的学生了，你也不再是我的老师。”帕西瓦尔挥动魔杖，绿色的魔法指针忽明忽灭，现在已经过了凌晨。  
“我喜欢你，我知道你也喜欢我，不光是一般老师喜欢好学生的那种喜欢。还有问题吗，斯卡曼德教授？”  
纽特猛地回头，撞上对方的眼睛，他得说点什么拒绝，他应该拒绝，他——  
“我本来想着等我毕业，我就再也不会见到你，我也就不会因为在级长浴室想着你的身体自慰而产生负罪感了。”相对于17岁少年来说已经比较低沉的声音回荡在纽特的耳边，露骨的话让他的脸不由自主地烧起来。  
“我、我比你大太多……不，这样不行……”纽特胡乱地说着，企图无视喷在他耳边的热气。  
“你只比我大八岁。当我三十岁的时候，你三十八岁；当我七十岁时，你就是七十八岁。随着年龄的增长，我们的年龄差看起来就没那么大了。”帕西瓦尔说着，那条罪恶的舌头伸进纽特的耳朵，柔软湿热的器官戳着纽特的耳骨，模仿着阴茎一进一出的动作。  
纽特忍不住呻吟了一下，又很快地咬住自己的下嘴唇。  
帕西瓦尔收回舌头，继续说道，何况，我不在乎。  
我不在乎你是不是比我大，我也不在乎你是不是我的老师，我只知道，我爱上了一个名为纽特·斯卡曼德的巫师，爱得无可救药。  
“老师你呢？你喜欢我吗？”帕西瓦尔从纽特身后环住他，少年略清秀的身体压着他的后背，他的下巴轻轻点上纽特的肩膀。  
纽特闭上眼，就让他放纵这么一回吧。  
他依旧没有回答，但是转过身，用他略带粗糙的手掌捧住对方的脸，而后狠狠地吻了下去。帕西瓦尔很快地夺回主动权，把纽特压到有求必应屋的墙上。  
“梅林的胡子啊，我一直没搞清有求必应屋的结构……这里到底——”纽特在接吻的间隙忍不住问了一句。  
“你想什么样就能是什么样。”帕西瓦尔凌乱的黑发扫过纽特的额头，他张嘴咬上纽特的喉结，于是换来英国人一声长长的呻吟。  
“比如——”帕西瓦尔松开纽特，看着他灰绿色的眼睛。接着纽特就感觉后背抵着的墙消失了，他的小腿似乎挨到了什么东西，帕西瓦尔伸出舌头，舔着纽特的上唇，然后压下他的肩膀，纽特于是第二次被推到那张床上。床单凌乱，就是刚刚的那张床。  
哦，还真是想什么样就是什么样。  
纽特心想自己果然还是不如这个在霍格沃兹呆了七年的小鬼，不管什么地方都摸得一清二楚。  
“斯卡曼德教授，走神是不好的。”帕西瓦尔晃晃他指尖挂着的那个黑色领结，纽特才注意到这小鬼已经解开了他身上所有的扣子。  
躺在床上的纽特稍微撑起上半身，他挑了下眉毛，打了个响指，然后帕西瓦尔身上的扣子“砰”地凭空消失了。  
“仁慈的路易斯，我收回那句霍格沃兹的无杖魔法都没什么难度。”跨坐在纽特身上的帕西瓦尔迅速脱掉碍事的衣服，抽开自己的皮带，扔在地板上。当他回过头，看见纽特还维持着撑起上半身的姿势，看样子是要让自己帮着脱掉衣服。好吧，谁让他是教授。  
当他们终于赤裸地抱在一起时，两个人发出满足的叹息。  
“叫我帕西瓦尔。”美国留学生埋在他的肩头，说完便开始舔他皮肤上细小的雀斑。  
“那也别叫我教授了。”纽特压下就要跑出嘴边的呻吟，右手来到两个人的胯间，握住帕西瓦尔的阴茎，轻微地挑逗着。  
“关于这个——呃，我喜欢叫你斯卡曼德教授。”年轻人因为渐渐积累的快感而忍不住呻吟出声，纽特于是玩心大起，加快了手里的速度，很快帕西瓦尔吻着他的教授获得了高潮，射在对方手里，纽特把手上粘稠的液体抹上对方的脸颊，帕西瓦尔却直接拽过他修长的手指含在嘴里，细细地舔干净。  
“噢……”纽特受不了这个孩子认真的样子，实际上，他无法拒绝这个人将要对他做出的任何事。单单是看着他肌肉匀称的身体，就是那么简简单单地看着，纽特甚至有一种自己可以看一辈子都不会厌烦的错觉。  
纽特抽出自己的手指，然后拉下位于自己上方的年轻人，压低了声音说：“你知道接下来该怎么做吗？用不用我教你？”  
“乐意学习，斯卡曼德教授。”帕西瓦尔如他第一次求纽特补习那样加重了教授一词。从那个时候开始，他就知道，自己并不需要什么补习，他只是想在斯卡曼德教授身边多待一会。没想到这个看起来很好说话的赫奇帕奇居然丢给他同时做两种高级魔药这样变态的任务，完不成就没有小灶。等帕西瓦尔焦头烂额地忙完手底下的工作，才注意到纽特已经出去快六个小时了，却还没有回来。他知道这位教授最喜欢往禁林里面跑，还总惹到危险的神奇动物。他想都没想就抓起魔杖跑向那片黑压压的林子，果不其然发现了被八眼巨蛛包围的斯卡曼德教授。  
纽特依旧打了个响指，然后帕西瓦尔并没有发现什么魔法的作用，纽特一脸好笑地拽着对方的手指，指引着来到自己的后穴，帕西瓦尔圆润的指甲盖碰上那块薄薄的皮肤时，噢，他知道刚刚那个无杖魔法的作用了。  
在润滑咒语的帮助下，当然还有纽特的“悉心教导”下，帕西瓦尔作为斯莱特林的级长，霍格沃兹的优秀毕业生，自然是学得很快。很快他就找到那个让纽特不由自主地拉高声音的地方。两指之后再加入第三根，终于纽特被他玩到泪眼朦胧，催促着他换他的阴茎进来。  
帕西瓦尔恋恋不舍地抽出手指，感受着那个地方的软肉收缩着想要留住他们，而后扶着自己第二次硬得不行的阴茎一点点进入纽特的后穴。他怕弄疼他的教授，所以他很小心地向前顶着。  
“斯卡曼德教授，你、你还好吗？我、我是不是做得不对……”  
“噢，梅林的胡子啊，噢，别停。”纽特毫无章法地揽上帕西瓦尔的肩膀，他把年轻人压向自己，然后一边索要着亲吻一边说，“就按照你喜欢的节奏来。我喜欢这样。”  
仿佛脑海中有什么弦崩断了一般，帕西瓦尔没再想着其他，开始有点发狠地动了起来。这时英国人修长的双腿缠上自己的腰，似乎是鼓励一般，让他进入得更深。  
有求必应屋的隔音效果怎么样？  
不管了。纽特感觉自己很久没有这么放松过了，什么都不重要了，只有帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯是最重要的。  
对方的阴茎一下一下地蹭过那点，纽特自己的则是随着他的动作一下一下蹭上对方的小腹，本来抓住对方黑发的双手被帕西瓦尔的右手按在床头，纽特没办法挣脱也不想挣脱，这感觉好极了。帕西瓦尔的左手此时从纽特的腰侧一路下滑到纽特的大腿后面，扶着那漂亮的肌肉，把纽特的右腿折起，压向躺着的人的胸口，这让他可以更重地碰上对方的敏感带。纽特已经不知道自己在说着什么，大概是什么快点，或者什么梅林啊之类的。对方的顶弄让他连“梅林的胡子”都说不完只剩不断地抽气，呻吟。  
快到了，就快到了。  
帕西瓦尔从他忽然拔高的声音中得知对方高潮了，他于是俯下身吻着对方的嘴唇，看着他有些涣散的灰绿色双眼，却并没有停下自己的动作。刚刚高潮过的纽特感觉自己的感知被无限地放大，他想要推开帕西瓦尔，因为那些快感太强烈了，他感觉自己就要碎掉，但是他又不想他离自己那么远。  
他随着帕西瓦尔的动作一下一下呻吟着，对方的阴茎就要离开时他的声音会带着一点懊悔，对方的阴茎撞进来的时候他的声音满是欢愉。没过多久，帕西瓦尔射在他身体里。年轻人退出去的时候，带着那些润滑的液体还有白色的精液蹭上纽特的大腿内侧。  
帕西瓦尔不好意思地想用个清洁咒语还是什么的，帮他的教授清理一下，但是纽特伸出一条胳膊压下他的得意门生，把他按在床上。  
睡觉。  
可是，那个……不难受吗？  
不难受。  
可是……  
你再废话，就去那边熬个活地狱汤剂。纽特没有睁开眼睛，指指身后。帕西瓦尔越过他泛红的肩膀，看到那个有求必应屋刚刚提供的工作台和坩埚，那些抽屉里肯定是活地狱汤剂所需的魔药原料。  
好吧，睡觉。

-END-


	2. 番外1

“托马斯·格雷夫斯。”  
纽特托着脸看着手里的花名册，这是谁？帕西瓦尔的弟弟？表弟？堂弟？没听他说起啊。还有啊，第一节课就迟到都是几个意思？几年下来，学生们之间早就流传了斯卡曼德教授其实是个很好的人，只要规规矩矩地上课完成作业，基本最后成绩都是B以上。不过——他严肃之余喜欢上课吓唬同学，而且通常都会附带一句——“真的是这样，但是没关系，反正死不了人。”  
“格雷夫斯先生？他来了吗？这里有认识他的吗？”纽特抬眼看着坐在底下的斯莱特林和格兰芬多的五年级生，学生们面面相觑，似乎在交流这个姓格雷夫斯的斯莱特林，毕竟是北美十二大巫师家族之一。  
纽特撇撇嘴，好在帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯是个在感情方面很低调的斯莱特林——只在这方面低调，纽特跟他的恋爱关系没几个人知道，更不要说学生了。  
“抱歉教授，我迷路了。”衬衣下摆因为一路狂奔而皱巴巴地贴在制服裤外面，这个斯莱特林终于出现在教室中。微卷的黑色中长发，眉眼倒是跟帕西瓦尔挺像的。不过帕西瓦尔没说起过托马斯可能也许是这个孩子的要求，毕竟不想跟教授扯上什么别的关系，这很正常。纽特当年念书的时候就不想提起自己的哥哥，说出来就好像他的高级魔咒课都是靠他哥哥托关系才能及格似的。  
“斯莱特林扣五分，下次别再迟到了，格雷夫斯先生。”  
“抱歉教授。”听话的斯莱特林找了个最后一排的位置单独坐下并从书包里掏出《神奇动物在哪里》。距离这本书出版已经过去了两年，现在霍格沃兹五年级的神奇动物保护课都是用的这本教材，销量甚好，今年已经是第三版印刷。纽特也因为这本书而成为了霍格沃兹的正式教授，不再是临时工——三天两头帮着代草药课、魔药课。而说真的，他挺喜欢这个工作，平日里有完整的时间可以继续他关于神奇动物的观察和研究，寒暑假的时间申请个跨国门钥匙就去纽约住一个月，跟他年轻的恋人从沙发滚到餐桌，哦，有时纽特会忘记自己比对方大八岁。  
纽特喜欢生活在比自己年轻的人中，这让他感到生命力，换言之就是，欺骗一下自己其实还没那么老。这也是为什么他喜欢在霍格沃兹教书，每年都有新的学生入校，他的身边永远环绕着十几岁的孩子。  
“你嫌弃我老了吗？”彼时二十四岁的帕西瓦尔有点妒忌地咬着纽特的肩膀。  
“这句话该我问你。”纽特抓着对方的头发把这个孩子气的人稍微拉远，而后再吻上去。  
真美好。  
好吧，但是帕西瓦尔现在不在英国。纽特收回思绪，既然人齐了，那就开始上课吧。从去年开始五年级的神奇动物保护课的上课时间做了调整，原本是一个学期的课时硬生生压进了后半个学期，这是为了给O.W.L.s的主要课程让路。所以直到期中考试过后纽特才见到他今年的学生。而今年的惊喜是，学生中居然还有个格雷夫斯。  
老师都喜欢聪明的学生，这样的孩子教着省心啊，斯卡曼德教授自然也不例外。  
“今天没什么内容，我看到大家都带了课本。我的课不会按照课本讲的，你们自己做好笔记，神奇动物保护课最主要的是野外观察，有很多需要你们自己总结的地方，我写的书也不一定是对的，欢迎给我纠错。”纽特挥了一下手，黑板槽中飞出一段粉笔砸中第一排正在打瞌睡的一个格兰芬多，那个男生惊醒之后，纽特继续说，“格兰芬多扣五分，如果你们没有听这节课的野外观察须知而不幸之后被软脚陆虾咬伤，你最好一个星期别出门。谁知道会有什么飞来横祸，当然，不会有多严重，死不了人。”  
安静的教室中，最后一排的斯莱特林不知死活地笑出了声。  
“你有什么高见吗，格雷夫斯先生？”纽特微微抬头看着那个黑头发的男生，对方慢条斯理地站起来， 扒拉了一下头发然后说：“我是说，嗯，斯卡曼德教授，虽然你在课本里写的是软脚陆虾的咬伤会让人霉运连连，四处碰壁，但是，我见过一个被软脚陆虾咬伤的人，也许是被咬了两次，所以他那段时间特别走运。”  
“哦，我明白了，费格森先生，格雷夫斯先生在告诉你如果你不幸被咬伤，你可以让软脚陆虾再咬你一下，就没事了。不过我提醒你，软脚陆虾有三排牙齿，咬起来，很疼的。”纽特依旧是轻描淡写地说。  
被点到名字的坐在第一排的格兰芬多打了个哆嗦。这个课怎么这么可怕？还有，什么时候下课？

时间飞快地过去，纽特看看教室里的座钟，差不多该下课了。  
“那么，下节课准时在猎场看守的小屋外集合。第一节课是观察格林迪洛。”纽特抿着嘴唇想了一下，又补充了一句，“格雷夫斯先生，你留下，一会儿跟我去办公室讨论一下——软脚陆虾。”  
“好的，斯卡曼德教授。”黑色头发的斯莱特林似乎对第一节课就惹教授生气甚至留堂似乎没什么感觉。他收拾好自己的笔记本、羊皮纸和羽毛笔，跟着斯卡曼德教授一路走到他的办公室。  
纽特把学生让进办公室之后，锁上门，接着掏出魔杖念了一个隔音咒。  
“斯卡曼德教授，你在干什么？”托马斯·格雷夫斯不解地看着这位神奇动物保护课教授。  
“装。”纽特没回答他，眯起眼睛盯着这个五年级的斯莱特林。  
“装什么……”托马斯更糊涂了，他有点不安地抓了抓头发。  
“继续装。你以为我看不出来你是帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯？我今天早上才检查过的花名册忽然多了个名字，我一开始还以为自己记错了。几乎整个班都不认识托马斯·格雷夫斯。还有啊，你的易容术不怎么样，你就没觉得你比刚才高了一点吗？”  
“亏我还多加了一点变形咒……”托马斯，啊不对，是帕西瓦尔叹了口气，解除了伪装。  
“你就那么喜欢在我的课上跟我唱反调吗？”纽特无奈地闭上眼睛，想起了他们第一次见面的事情，帕西瓦尔拆穿他关于魔鬼网的小谎言。  
“我这不是在帮你吓唬那个睡觉的格兰芬多吗……”恢复了正常身高的帕西瓦尔向后倚着坐上纽特的办公桌，易容术和变形咒解除之后，纽特又看到了对方熟悉利落的短发，但是这身打扮——斯莱特林墨绿色的领带，深灰色毛背心下是不那么贴身的白色衬衣，制服裤因为他蜷起腿的姿势而显得有些短，裤管下露出了他穿着深色袜子的脚踝。  
狭小的办公室，纽特觉得温度有些高。  
“别浪费你的隔音咒啊，斯卡曼德教授。”帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯站起来，替对方松了松领带，然后用大拇指摩挲着纽特的下唇，“喜欢我这个样子吗，斯卡曼德教授？”  
“真的，你能别这么叫我吗……我总有一种犯罪的错觉。”纽特顺从地任由对方扒掉他身上黑色的教师长袍。黑色的织物落地，纽特今天没有穿西装外套，只是那件姜黄色的马甲，还有下面的白色衬衣。  
“我不，我就喜欢这么叫。”帕西瓦尔带点蛮横地亲上对方的嘴唇，纽特被困在门板和这位美国傲罗之间，只能在亲吻的间隙获得一点空气。  
“我幻想了好久，我扮成你最不听话的学生，然后你会罚我留堂，然后我也许会在下课之后空无一人的教室里就直接把你压在讲台上。然后让你什么都无暇顾及，除了我的阴茎。”帕西瓦尔在纽特耳边说着下流的话，他把大腿探入纽特两腿之间，满意地感受着对方的阴茎因为这些言语有了抬头的趋势。  
“呵，毕业之前未达成的性幻想吗？”纽特一边喘着气一边把手伸进帕西瓦尔的灰色毛背心中，那件羊毛织物被推上去，然后在帕西瓦尔的配合下从他头顶脱下来。  
“真麻烦。”纽特小声地咕哝了一句嫌弃。  
“但是毕业之前我要好好学习啊，没有机会做你的坏学生。”帕西瓦尔灵巧的双手解开纽特的西装马甲，接着他似乎是有点着急，于是直接打了个响指，如法炮制年长者最喜欢的脱衣服方式，没有扣子的衣服总是最好脱的。  
比如，本来就没扣子的巫师袍。  
帕西瓦尔回想起他年长的恋人曾经只穿着一条纯黑色巫师袍坐在床上的样子，哦，真的是想做什么都很方便。  
“专心，小鬼。”纽特伸出食指刮了一下对方的鼻尖。这让帕西瓦尔觉得自己依旧是个孩子，接下来他要干什么，揉乱自己的头发然后说一句“乖”吗？哦，不过没关系，因为等一下帕西瓦尔会一直提醒纽特，他正在被一个比他年纪小的人操着，操到连一句完整的话都说不出来。  
年轻的傲罗挑了下眉毛，微微伸出舌尖，舔着自己的上唇诱惑对方，于是纽特追上去，但是帕西瓦尔坏心眼地躲开他，一路向下，从纽特的脖子吻到他的小腹，期间还不忘照顾对方已经挺立的乳尖，这引起了纽特的一阵轻喘。  
现在的他跪在纽特双腿之间，他解开纽特的西裤，而后舔上那块白色的棉质布料，一点点地用唾液把它濡湿。纽特抓着帕西瓦尔的黑发忍不住挺胯，因为隔音咒的存在让这位年长的教授更加大胆，反正除了帕西瓦尔没人能听到他呻吟的声音。  
感觉舌面下的阴茎更硬之时，帕西瓦尔拉下对方的内裤，直接把它含了进去，从底部舔到顶端然后故意嘬了一下，纽特差点腿软从门板上滑下来，梅林的胡子啊，这都是跟谁学的？反正自己没教过他这样。纽特有点晕乎乎地想着，感受着帕西瓦尔的舌头舔过那处的皮肤，轻轻按压着下面敏感的血管，温热的口腔肌肉时而贴上时而离开。啊，不管了，反正很舒服就是了，管他是在哪里学来的。  
“你想多了，我不过是喜欢看书。”似乎是猜到对方在想什么，帕西瓦尔吐出嘴里的阴茎，为自己辩护着。  
“是吗，下次借我看看。不过你要是在我的课上看，我会直接把它烧掉。”纽特低下头看着帕西瓦尔散乱的黑发下亮晶晶的焦糖色眼睛。哦，居高临下的位置真是绝佳的欣赏角度。帕西瓦尔没有回答，继续把注意力放回纽特的阴茎，他的教授如今还能想到怎么反驳他的话，啧，这可不好。  
他用舌头捋平那些褶皱，把每一片皮肤都带上自己的唾液和对方流出的体液，然后开始有规律地随着纽特的动作取悦对方。纽特就快到的时候，帕西瓦尔本没想退开，但是神奇动物学家的手劲还是不小的，尽管如此，帕西瓦尔的脸上还是沾上了刚射出的精液。年轻的傲罗重新站起来，想要索求一个吻，但是纽特则是捧着他的脸，把刚溅上的白色液体舔干净。帕西瓦尔头也没回，打了个响指，于是他的教授看到自己的办公桌被收拾干净，在魔法的作用下，那些高年级学生的论文还有他自己的观察记录统统地飞到旁边的单人沙发上。  
“好了，干净了。”纽特渐渐找回自己的呼吸。  
“是啊，干净了。”帕西瓦尔回应着，显然指的不是同一件事。他吻上纽特，宽厚的手掌揽住对方的后腰然后飞快地交换了两人的位置，接着把纽特推上他自己的办公桌。纽特坐在桌子边缘，西裤堆落在脚踝处，他两条裸露的长腿晃悠着，然后他微微抬起左腿，说：“帮帮忙？”  
“乐意效劳。”帕西瓦尔说着亲吻了一下纽特的皮鞋，而后脱掉，接着是另一只。没有了皮鞋的阻碍，光滑的薄料西裤在皮带的重力作用下直接掉了下来，砸在地板上。他的手指顺着对方深色的袜子爬上去，路过纽特紧绷的小腿肌肉，来到柔软的大腿内侧，哦，还有一件衣服，他拽下纽特的内裤。此时的纽特还穿着袜子，当然敞开的白衬衣和西装马甲在帕西瓦尔看来并不算什么阻碍，反而增加几番色情的味道。纽特双手撑住桌面，微微向后仰着，他蜷起右腿，修长的脚刚踩上对方的阴茎就被帕西瓦尔伸手抓住。  
“还有你自己的，快脱。”纽特催促着。  
帕西瓦尔没有理他，就着纽特的姿势向前探了一步，于是纽特的阴茎就蹭上了帕西瓦尔的制服裤，那让他稍微兴奋了一些。帕西瓦尔左手抓住纽特后颈处的头发，右手食指在纽特的后穴外面打着圈，有些痒，纽特刚要让对方别这么磨蹭，忽然一波冰凉滑腻的液体从身体内部涌出，这让纽特不知所措，他感觉那些液体多到流了出来，肯定在木质桌面上形成了一小摊透明的水渍。不过纽特来不及想象他身下的样子，帕西瓦尔的右手食指就直接捅了进来，几番翻搅之后，那里变得松软，他的手指进进出出，一根一根地增加，向更深的地方开拓。总归是熟悉对方的身体，没有一会儿他就找到了那个让纽特忍不住呻吟的位置。于是纽特忽然收紧了搭在对方肩膀处的手臂，在他耳边小声地抽着气，然后纽特的左手向两个人中间的位置探去，解决掉烦人的皮带扣之后，他抽掉那条跟学生制服配套的黑色皮带，继而解开扣子，拉下拉链。做完这一切之后，纽特听着裤子掉落的声音，双腿缠上对方的腰，把他曾经的学生压向自己。  
“你怎么知道我没穿内裤？”帕西瓦尔张开嘴，用牙齿细细地磨着纽特的耳垂。  
“看出来了。”  
“我加了伪装魔咒。”  
“猜的。”纽特改口，在帕西瓦尔的阴茎进入之后，他压下那声轻叹，又补充道，“——而且我猜对了。”  
“是的，斯卡曼德教授，你总是这么地了解你的学生。”帕西瓦尔不轻不重地碾上那一点，在说到“学生”一词的时候顶得更深，纽特在快感的积累下忍不住弓起后背，这个动作却让帕西瓦尔的进犯更加地容易。  
“听好了，我是了解我的学生（my student），但是我只给这一个学生（the student）操。”纽特都跟帕西瓦尔在一起七年了，私下里其实没什么话是不好意思说的。帕西瓦尔也是喜欢他这一点，对外看起来温和内向甚至有一点怯懦，但是在帕西瓦尔的面前，一切就都不一样了，只有帕西瓦尔一个人知道他的教授到底有多辣。  
“那就，好好感受这个学生的阴茎吧。”帕西瓦尔加快了身下的速度，一只手撑住桌面，另一只手扶住纽特的后背，他把鼻尖埋在纽特的肩头，嗅着他身上好闻且干净的肥皂香味。纽特的双腿越缠越紧，呼吸也越来越急促，狭小的办公室里所有的东西在纽特看起来似乎都是眩晕的。  
哦，梅林啊，呃，对，再快点，噢，帕西——  
纽特第二次高潮了，精液溅上对方的小腹，他不由自主地搅紧肠道，痉挛的肌肉一下一下地压迫着帕西瓦尔还未释放的阴茎，年轻的傲罗没有向更深处进犯，他压着他的教授只在那敏感的一点研磨，这快把纽特逼疯了，持续大量的快感涌上神经，触电一般地让纽特无处躲闪，只能全部承受，而对方终于忍不住喊了他的名字，一声一声低沉的“纽特”堆砌在他们之间，就像是情人在耳边轻柔的呼唤，却带着不可置疑的占有欲。  
当他释放在纽特身体里后，帕西瓦尔并没有很快地退出去，他贪恋那里的温度，他还是单手撑住桌面，另一只手在纽特的衣服底下从后腰移到肩胛骨再滑回去，他亲吻着纽特的脖子，脸颊，嘴唇，继而吞下他还在调整的急促呼吸。  
两个人吞咽的声音因为靠近而非空气传播到鼓膜，通过皮肤传来的轻微震动让纽特再次收紧了抱着对方的手臂。哦，他真想一辈子就这么抱着帕西瓦尔。  
所以你这次来英国是做什么？MACUSA的事？从高潮中平复下来的纽特轻轻地问着。  
不做什么，就是想你。  
噢。纽特知道自己脸红了，他一个三十二岁的英国男性会在床上说着露骨的挑逗却该死的因为对方没什么修饰的情话而脸红。  
梅林啊，自己这辈子就栽在这个比他小八岁的美国人手里了。  
多好。

-END-


	3. 小插曲

多久？纽特穿好自己的衣服。  
一个星期。帕西瓦尔回答。  
住哪儿？纽特抬眼看着对方。  
住你那儿。  
啊？我家？我家那个老房子？  
斯卡曼德教授，我住你的教工宿舍可以吗？又不是没住过……帕西瓦尔双手撑住纽特的办公桌，看着坐在书桌后面的纽特搅着手指。  
哦……我刚想说……住那么远，不方便……纽特不好意思地低下头。  
好吧，现在帕西瓦尔也分不清到底是他想纽特多一点还是反过来。  
但这不是这位美国傲罗正戴着棉花耳罩站在斯卡曼德教授的私人玻璃花房中的理由。对，他大老远跑到英国不是来帮他干活的。以及，对，不是那个药草学授课的温室，帕西瓦尔在心里补充道。几年没回来，学校还是那个学校，但是纽特的教工宿舍已然不是那个教工宿舍了。纽特不住在城堡中，帕西瓦尔那个时候找他补习需要跑过大片草地，抱着一大摞纽特都不知道是从图书馆哪个犄角旮旯翻出来的古书来到他那间矮矮的小平房，有时太晚了已经是宵禁时间，帕西瓦尔就会在那里留宿，睡沙发，当然。  
今天肯定不会睡沙发了。已经毕业七年的傲罗神清气爽地想着，终于，可以名正言顺地跟他的教授睡一张床了。  
“校长真让你这么改造了？”帕西瓦尔看着小平房旁边那个被施了扩展咒的玻璃小花房，只是从外面看起来很小，里面则是用了扩展咒而别有洞天，就像纽特那只神奇的皮箱。  
“那怎么了……又不占地方……有些药草不能种在箱子里的。”比如会被某些动物吃掉。纽特咕哝着，脑子里想着别的事。上午那节神奇动物保护课过后，再上课就是三天之后。他该说帕西瓦尔是会来呢还是会来呢，正好今天到了。打住，不要想歪，他可没指他有三天时间可以跟帕西瓦尔一直赖在床上。纽特的意思是，他这个学期刚开始上课，还没有学生被罚留堂于是就没人帮他的曼德拉草换盆。  
好吧，正式学生没有，优秀毕业生倒是有一个。  
“格雷夫斯先生，既然你今天被我留堂了，那就罚你——帮我给曼德拉草换盆吧。”刚走进屋里的纽特说完便踢掉皮鞋，换上胶鞋，然后打开自己的皮箱钻了进去。  
“喂！”此时还穿着斯莱特林制服的帕西瓦尔来不及反驳就又被探头出来的教授打断——“耳罩和手套在曼德拉草旁边，大一点的空花盆也在那里。别告诉我你不认识曼德拉草，前斯莱特林级长。”  
好吧，谁让他是教授。  
曼德拉草，或者，曼德拉草根，是一种强效恢复剂，用于把被变形的人或者中了魔咒的人恢复到原来的状态。它是大多数解毒剂的重要组成部分，但却是一种很危险的植物，因为曼德拉草的哭声会使人丧命。  
优秀的前斯莱特林级长虽然毕业七年但是依旧记得课本里写了什么。  
他站在摆放着曼德拉草花盆的工作台前，扣好耳罩，戴好手套而后深吸一口气，抓住绿色的茎叶部分，快速地把曼德拉草拔出来，当然，这引起了草根的疯狂尖叫，还好他的耳罩阻隔了一部分声音，这听起来还好，但是纽特这个时候貌似是解决了箱子里的问题，他快步走进花房，皱着眉毛忍着那一刻都不停的尖叫声迅速抓起耳罩戴好，接着他左手一个右手一个地同时拔出了两棵曼德拉草幼苗——  
狭小的玻璃花房瞬间被草根们的鬼哭狼嚎声填满，然后现任MACUSA傲罗帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯就很丢脸地晕倒在斯卡曼德教授的花房中了。  
“梅林的胡子！我的曼德拉草！”  
尚有一丝意识倒在地上的帕西瓦尔有那么一点点难过，他居然担心这个掉在地上的曼德拉草，而不是我。

曼德拉草幼苗的哭声不会致命，但是会让人昏迷几个小时。  
清醒过来的帕西瓦尔想起课本中曼德拉草那章最后还有这么一句。  
“你还好吗……早知道我就自己换了……”纽特单膝蹲在地上有点抱歉地看着他。  
“还好。”  
“你是第一次给曼德拉草换盆？”纽特凑近他，帮他拢了拢头发。  
“嗯。”现在帕西瓦尔的脑子还是有点晕的，他尽量简短地回答。  
“你们、你们三年级时没有换过盆吗？讲曼德拉草的时候，教授没让你们换盆？”  
“斯卡曼德教授，要我提醒你比我大八届这个事实吗？”  
好极了，这说明他的学生从昏迷中彻底恢复了，斯卡曼德教授这么想着，开始还嘴：“小鬼，你闭嘴，我没那么老。”  
“神奇动物保护课的教材都换了三本了好吗？现在用的都是你自己写的了……”被叫做“小鬼”的美国傲罗带点责怪地微微抬头向上看着纽特。  
“教材不过是走个形式 ，你总不能让学生空手来上课吧？从我上学时起，神奇动物保护课就从来没有按过教材讲。最后考试就是拼的谁的课堂笔记写得最全。”  
“看来我是记得最全的那个？”帕西瓦尔明知故问地说着。  
“不，你是最喜欢我的那个，所以你学得最好。”纽特一边笑着一边站起来，他伸出右手拉起坐在地上的年轻人，“晚饭好了，我做了——”  
“别告诉我，给我个惊喜。”  
“没什么惊喜，你知道我爱做什么晚饭，你也知道我肯定会做你爱吃的。”纽特说。

-END-


	4. 番外2

好吧，他没预料到这个。  
纽特·斯卡曼德被玻璃花房地上卧着的那只豹子吓了一跳。  
这是豹子吧？黑豹？还是美洲狮？纽特翻了个白眼，他虽然是神奇动物学家，但却不是动物学家，这些动物不属于他的研究范畴。  
那么，现在的问题是，这是哪儿来的？纽特深吸一口气，想着自己早上起床时，迷迷糊糊地翻身却扑了个空，另一半的床铺已然空了。简易的小厨房中有做好的早饭，纽特叼着切片面包端着牛奶在屋子里转了一圈也没看见帕西瓦尔。  
于是他不得不怀疑——  
“帕西？”他试探地对那只豹子，好吧，暂且是豹子，叫了对方的名字。  
卧在地上的黑色大型猫科动物动了动耳朵，接着抬起头并睁开了眼睛，浅焦糖色。纽特于是确定了这就是他年轻的恋人，化兽的形态。他线条优美的颈部还有前胸上有着浅浅的菱形花纹，很像帕西瓦尔常戴的那条领带。  
“大早上的跑到这里睡……床上不好吗……”纽特喝光了马克杯里的牛奶，转身就要离开花房。  
“咔哒。”  
纽特无奈了，说真的，化兽形态下也可以施展无杖魔法？关门落锁？他这个咒语是有多熟练？  
那只黑色大猫走过来，没有一丝声响，他身形略瘦，于是那两块肩胛骨就随着走路的动作优雅地一上一下，腰部的皮毛泛着闪光。很漂亮的生物，纽特在心里不由自主地赞美道。  
纽特放下杯子，单膝跪地，伸手挠了挠帕西瓦尔的下巴。说吧，怎么才能放我出去？  
动物形态的巫师不能说话，对方发出舒服的咕噜声而后凑上前去，伸出粉色的舌头舔着纽特的侧脸。纽特顺势坐在地上，揉着对方后颈处的皮毛。差不多得了，我今天还要备课。  
黑色的前爪轻轻踩上纽特的胸口，那片舌头也从侧脸移到纽特松松垮垮的睡衣领口，而后一路向下，隔着棉质睡衣舔上纽特的乳尖，比人类更粗粝一点的舌面带来不一样的刺激。  
我、我没这个爱好。如果、如果做，你给我现人形。纽特有点气息不稳地说着。  
于是黑色的皮毛逐渐褪下，外翻在黑色马甲驳头之外的白色衬绸与帕西瓦尔深色的领带形成了鲜明的对比。哦，果然是这条带菱形花纹的领带。  
“你怎么见到美洲狮还这么镇定……”帕西瓦尔开口说道。  
“匈牙利树峰龙都吓不到我。”纽特选择嘴硬，“所以是美洲狮？”  
“上个月刚注册在案。惊喜？”  
“惊吓。”  
“你不是说匈牙利树峰龙都吓不到你吗。”  
“但是匈牙利树峰龙不会把我压在地上交配啊？”纽特一边说一边拆下帕西瓦尔的领带，继而解开他西装马甲的扣子。  
帕西瓦尔挑起一边的眉毛，他的教授说得好有道理，无法反驳。他稍微退后一点站起身，小心地不要碰倒纽特那些宝贝的花花草草，然后脱下自己的马甲和衬衣，接着把坐在地上的纽特拉起来，腿被压麻的纽特一个没站稳就跌到对方怀里。  
“明明看着挺瘦的……我腿都麻了……”纽特小声地抱怨着化兽形态的帕西有点重，但是下一秒，他就被转过身，压在冰凉的玻璃上。于是纽特才想起来，这里是他的玻璃花房，四周虽然有些药草的遮挡，但是还是玻璃，透明的玻璃。哦梅林的胡子，他真的是早上没睡醒，没认清地方就同意了帕西瓦尔接下来的行为。  
美国傲罗的胸膛贴上纽特的后背，那双手绕到纽特与玻璃之间的间隙，一颗一颗地解开睡衣的扣子，然后把那件碍事的衣服扒下来，纽特双手撑住玻璃，他呼出的热气在那上面形成了一层水雾。明明是担心可能会有路过的学生或者教授看到这些，纽特却该死地兴奋了，这种越是可能被发现就越想尝试的心理真是人类最可怕的好奇心。  
帕西瓦尔的右手手指此时伸进了纽特的裤腰，隔着内裤揉了几下，换来了纽特细碎的轻喘。身后的人又向前站了一步，纽特于是感觉到对方阴茎的热度，他难耐地向后蹭了蹭。接下来，帕西瓦尔的舌面扫过纽特的后颈，一下一下地舔着那一排有些突出的骨头。  
“感觉你又瘦了，最近忙什么呢？”帕西瓦尔凑近纽特的耳边，手底下也没停着，左手一路向上，分开纽特微张的嘴唇，在他温热的口腔中抽插翻搅，堪堪堵住他就要溢出的呻吟，右手则离开纽特的阴茎，拉下对方的睡裤和内裤，绕到后面，轻车熟路地按上那处不断收缩的软肉。  
“别、别用你那个改良的咒语。我不想清理花房地上的不明液体。”纽特显然还记得那个异常潮湿的咒语，潮湿到那些液体涌出了穴口，滴在办公桌上。他挥了一下手，召来一个白色的罐子。  
帕西瓦尔抽出右手，顺势接住。拧开盖子之后闻了一下，“薰衣草？”  
“你是狗鼻子吗？”纽特咕哝着。他在花房中总是需要大量洗手，碱性肥皂对皮肤伤害很大，于是他自己会混合一些凡士林和精油，储存在小罐子中。未经过高度提纯的凡士林很便宜，但是总带有一些石油的味道，精油的加入可以让那些膏体变得柔软，而且闻起来也会好些。  
帕西瓦尔没有搭腔，他用手指挑出一些白色的膏体，而后直接送进了纽特的后穴。略高的温度让凡士林稍微融化，但是又不至于滴下。  
“你知道化兽师都会或多或少地染上自身变化动物的习性？”帕西瓦尔趁着纽特回头的动作，像猫科动物那样拱了拱纽特的下巴，同时张嘴轻轻咬着他脖子上那块薄薄的皮肤，感受着那些跳动的血管。  
纽特翻了个白眼，得了吧，如果你说你因为化兽而鼻子变灵敏了我还信。  
我如果闻不出来薰衣草和玫瑰的区别，我怎么在傲罗考核中拿全A？第141届傲罗训练毕业考核最后一题，如何根据气味分辨狼毒乌头和舟形乌头。帕西瓦尔重复着自己那年结业考试的考题。  
早说了我觉得麻瓜们用警犬辅助调查是很实用的……哦，啊，对，就是那里。  
好吧，现在有更重要的事情要做。至于化兽对巫师有什么影响，这个问题还是交给斯卡曼德教授去研究吧。现在帕西瓦尔要做的只是，给他的教授一个舒服的清晨性爱。于是他加快了手指按压磨蹭的速度，勾起了纽特更大声的呻吟。  
当帕西瓦尔感觉到三根手指已经可以非常轻松地进进出出时，他扶住自己硬到发痛的阴茎，直接捅了进去。纽特被顶弄得一下一下蹭上面前的玻璃，不同的温度从各种地方传来，火热的，冰凉的，温暖的……多重感觉交织在一起，纽特就要撑不住那块光滑的平面。好在这时他年轻的恋人从身后搂住他，右手的手臂从纽特的腋下穿过，撑住玻璃。  
“斯卡曼德教授？你在吗？”纽特听到这个声音忽然收住了自己所有的呻吟，梅林的胡子！这是他的学生！哦哦哦不不不别别别！别来花房！纽特听见那个学生正在敲着自己教工宿舍的门。花房的入口是背对教工宿舍的，也就是说，他们还有那么一小段路程才会绕到花房正面，看到，呃，这样的画面。  
“别傻了，泰德！这么早，教授可能还没起。”另一个女生说道。  
“上次他让我七点就到花房等他。那时他在切割颠茄。”  
声音越来越近了，可是帕西瓦尔却在这时继续动了起来，他缓慢、精准地刺激着那一处让纽特忍不住拔高呻吟的地方，时间仿佛被拉长。纽特已经被折磨得不知道是想赶快射精还是等人走掉再——  
啊——你、你。纽特狠狠地向后瞪了一眼，然而也许是因为之前一些生理性的泪水，此时眼眶泛红的他的目光并没有什么威慑力。  
相信我，叫出来。别管他们。帕西瓦尔咬着纽特的耳垂，低声说道。  
一方面纽特正高度紧张会不会被学生看到，另一方面则承受着那些不断上窜的巨大快感，纽特有点报复地咬上帕西瓦尔撑在他眼前的小臂，但还是在高潮来临的那一刻松了一下，在帕西瓦尔听来软乎乎的叹息跑了出来。美国傲罗继续顶了几下，而后射在纽特还痉挛着的肠道中。然后他们屏住呼吸，听着外面的对话。  
“奇怪……”泰德似乎还是不死心。  
“有什么奇怪的？快回去吧，也许他出门了。”  
“可是——索菲，教授的——”  
两个人的声音越来越小，泰德应该是被他女朋友拽着离开了。纽特松了一口气，还好。不过泰德说的“教授的”，他的什么？泰德指的是什么？  
你担心什么？帕西瓦尔此时忍不住笑了起来。怕被发现？  
纽特没有回答，他还在大口大口地喘气，小豹子一样地咬着帕西瓦尔的手臂泄愤。  
美国傲罗松开怀里的人，皱着眉看了一眼自己小臂上的牙印，然后提好裤子，捡起地上自己的衬衣，好歹套上之后，打开花房的玻璃门，走了出去，纽特听见屋外的人大声地说：“斯卡曼德教授？你的花房在哪儿呢？我为什么看不到了？”  
混淆咒，抗扰咒，隔音咒，哦，也许还有驱逐咒——难怪索菲拽着那男孩离开了，都是魔咒的作用。这些应该是在他踏入花房的那一刻就启动了的。该死的傲罗，防护措施总是做这么好，然而却不告诉他。  
纽特此时靠在玻璃上，真的很想打他，或者停了他的午饭。  
就停一顿！

-END-


End file.
